Scorched Earth (mission)
Scorched Earth is the 15th mission in the'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 campaign. The mission takes place in Berlin, Germany, as Delta Force, assigned to rescue the Russian President's daughter from the Ultranationalists. Delta is supported by a column of German tanks from the Bundeswehr. Intel thumb|300px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Scorched Earth - Mission 14 37. Once dropped off by the helicopter, head into the first building and find the intel on a cubicle dead ahead. 38. In the same building, find the intel on the roof just behind the fence near the AC units and some short stairs. 39. After rappelling down the building, high tail it for the bookstore. The intel is easy to find on top of the cash register. 40. During the segment where Frost follows some tanks, locate the Teknik Deutsch building on the left side of the street. Head inside the lobby and look for the intel location over by the elevators. 41. Inside the second destroyed building is a bar, and the intel is on a couch underneath the stairs in this area. Transcript Scorched Earth/Transcript Achievments Bad First Date- Complete "'Scorched Earth'" on any difficulty. This is the End- Complete "'Scorched Earth'", "Down the Rabbit Hole" and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. Nein- Kill 9 enemies with A-10 strafe runs in "'Scorched Earth'". Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon iw5 acr large.png|ACR Hybrid Sight Weapon mk14 large.png|M14 EBR Scoped Found in level The guns below can be found with or without attachments. Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg Weapon spas12 large.png|SPAS-12 Weapon mk14 large.png|M14 EBR Scoped Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Trivia *This is the first campaign mission in the entire ''Call of Duty series where the encountered German Army is friendly to the player. *There are three Bundeswehr Leopard 2 Tanks named Vorschlaghammer (Sledgehammer), Zerstörer (Destroyer) and Blutertragen (Blood-Born). Blutertragen stays on the bridge, and later on is eventually destroyed. *Sandman calls Alena "Athena," as this is actually Alena's callsign/codename for the operation, due to the fact objectives/HVI's names are never given over airwaves. *This is the last mission in Modern Warfare 3 the player plays as Frost. *Oddly, it seems the two Leopard 2 tanks seen are not supported by any other German infantry. What makes it even more strange is that they are supported by American infantry *After the building collapses Grinch is in a Ranger uniform, and not in his Delta uniform *When marking targets for the A-10, there are two friendlies on the road that are not part of Granite team. It is unknown how they got there, and they can be killed without being given the friendly fire warning, *Before and after the player provides overwatch for Granite Team, Grinch can actually be seen attaching and later detaching a sniper scope from his MK14. *This is the first campaign mission in the Modern Warfare series where a building collapes in front of the player and his team. References Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels